


Nostalgia Enclosed

by acrylicstar (conduct)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conduct/pseuds/acrylicstar
Summary: "A single room. White walls; pitch white and yet diluted to the shadows of an early morning's darkness. No doors, windows, steps, ladders.No way out.The single thing that was a fiery contrast to the monochrome surrounding him was a figure sitting there the same way he was - unmistakable orange hair that blazed in vibrancy against the stark white walls despite their lack of movement. A nostalgic figure from years ago... that unkempt hair, loose without a hair-tie or even crude rubber band to keep it in a place."
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Nostalgia Enclosed

Icy irises blinked awake, the sand of sleep nestled overnight under the bags of Izumi's eyes flicking away before he sits up and raises a hand to rub the drowsiness away unceremoniously. The first thing he notices is the cold, and while it was nothing that he would normally mind, what he _did_ mind was how hard the surface of the flooring was and how he seemingly lacked any sort of blankets. Hitching his breath a bit, he gave no vocal commentary on his situation like a normal protagonist would - instead, he carefully and curiously examined his surroundings.

A single room. White walls; pitch white and yet diluted to the shadows of an early morning's darkness. No doors, windows, steps, ladders.

No way out.

The single thing that was a fiery contrast to the monochrome surrounding him was a figure sitting there the same way he was - unmistakable orange hair that blazed in vibrancy against the stark white walls despite their lack of movement. A nostalgic figure from years ago... that unkempt hair, loose without a hair-tie or even crude rubber band to keep it in a place that anyone else would've seen him in. A fragile, girlish entity whose downward gaze looked as pale as porcelain and equally as fragile.

The broken king had returned to him.

But Izumi would give no widened eyes or shock - he knew the real 'Leo-kun' was in bed beside him in Italy, and he denied the current existence of this illusion plaguing his dreams. This wasn't a nightmare; nothing more than a pitiful illusion.

"You couldn't even leave your room when you were like this before," Izumi starts accompanied by a yawn as he stood up, stretching. "I don't have any expectations for you to leave this place, but I'm getting out of here. Just to make a statement for myself when I wake up. You don't exist anymore and I'm leaving you in the dust, you know?"

As if patting himself on the back for venting off some cruel frustrations from his past, the silver-haired boy let loose a huffed laugh. "Besides, the sooner I figure a way out of here, the sooner I wake up. This is still a bit painful for me, you know? Seeing a figment like you here."

The broken king rose his head a little bit; eyes void of light and mouth wired as he chewed on his lip before he spoke up in his timid, shaking voice that was usually so emphasized with eccentric-ism, "You always wanted to be at the top, Sena... but because of me you never looked higher than down here. Even now, you're looking at me, aren't you?"

The top.

Izumi stuck his hands in his pocket, staring at Leo and gently chewing his cheek a bit in thought. Looking up, he could see the dimmest of lights stretch into the enclosed room - a tiny window, just barely big enough for him to get through. That was his ticket out, but... it was too high. Just barely. Glancing back at Leo, he remembered everything that sorry sight did for him; like a tune that was slave to a conducting wand. 

"... Leo-kun. Let me use you to get higher."

"Mm." A noise of both acknowledgement and acceptance left cracked lip as Leo rose from his spot on the floor, shaking almost all the while and letting out sounds that Izumi could only make out as sobs.

_'I don't want to hear that. I don't want to remember. Stop it. I'm getting out of here. You're almost healed, don't make me remember when you were anything but.'_

The smaller frame crouched down so that Izumi could step up on shoulders. There was a pang of guilt as he did so; would this guy even be able to hold him up?! But, as a dream would do, everything turned out fine as Leo rose - helping Izumi to reach the window that now began to spill into the room with more light. Soon he'd be awake! He wouldn't have to look at the past any longer! He could deny it all; turn it to dust and--

"I love you, Sena."

A struggling, small and tender voice shuddered from Leo almost breathlessly through tears that Izumi couldn't see yet knew were pouring, "even if you only want to love the perfect form of myself, I'll love you no matter how broken and frayed you would become. I would do anythin-- a-anything for you... I would become ash and perish for you to achieve whatever you needed, Sena. I know that as I am now, and as I know I will be. Wherever you g-go... please, live happy."

Frozen.

Izumi felt like every bone in his body had turned to ice and he couldn't move, and yet how come his heart felt the coldest of all? Perhaps it was because, as much as he wished he didn't at times, he loved every form of Leo, too. It was less that this Leo reminded him of how pathetic his comrade was in the past and more-so reminded him of how tainted, corrupted, dirty and pathetic the 'Sena Izumi' of that time was. Helpless. Pained by absence. His lost youth.

The taller boy finally lets out a sigh as he looks out the window properly before speaking up, "there are metal bars on the window. I can't get out. Put me down."

Descending and clicking his shoes on the hard flooring as he landed, he took Leo's slim hand in his own and sat them both down together - lending his shoulder for the other to rest on. "I know this is a dream and I'll wake up eventually, I'm just pissed off I'll probably have to spend hours alone with you in this helpless state where we're both supposed to think this is the end of our lives. _Soooo_ annoying."

And yet, the figment that was Leo let a tired smile bless his expression, "I wouldn't want to spend the end with anyone else, Sena."

Izumi just let out a slow exhale as he watched the room brighten up around them as the sun fully rose into the sky, not a single silhouette of a metal bar to be seen.


End file.
